Suits You, Sarah
}} Suits You, Sarah'Quest name from ''Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide or '''Vault GearGECK name is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas, given to the Courier by Sarah Weintraub. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After following the right dialogue tree, the player character will be able to sell vault jumpsuits to Sarah. She will accept jumpsuits from any of the in-game vaults other than Vault 21. With a Barter check of 65, she will accept Boomer jumpsuits and Boomer flightsuits. Vault 3 suits can also be bought at Mick & Ralph's, but they will only have 1-4 suits, and once purchased they do not restock. Vault 3 and Vault 11 both have large numbers of jumpsuits in dressers in their living quarters. See vault jumpsuit for more locations. The player character will receive caps, Strip fame and a discount on the Vault 21 guest room. After the player character has brought her 30 vault suits, on each visit thereafter, she will mention that she's missed them when they speak with her. The player character will then be able to sleep with her as they "catch up" with one another in their room, which gives the Well Rested bonus (which is normally not earned by sleeping in Vault 21's guest room). Alternatively, after two Speech checks, 65 and 75 respectively, she will agree to sleep with the player character after receiving suits, along with accepting Boomer suits. Notes * Sarah only accepts regular vault jumpsuits from Vaults 3, 11, 19, 22 and 34. * Giving Sarah one jumpsuit at a time results in more Strip fame than giving all 30 jumpsuits at once, specifically, 30 times more fame, since fame is given per delivery, not per jumpsuit deliveried. * For the first visit, Sarah will accept 10 suit offers in succession. After this, walking near either doorway of the gift shop will re-trigger an inventory check enabling selling more suits. Waiting or leaving the gift shop is not necessary. * There is no limit to how many times the player character can sleep with Sarah for the Well Rested bonus, but in hardcore mode, it does not lower the sleep meter and simply passes time. This makes it necessary to rest normally in one of the beds, which also passes time, leading to dehydration and starvation. * Although Sarah can be convinced to accept Boomer clothing, giving her these items will not count towards the total number of vault jumpsuits that must be given to her in order to sleep with her. * If the player character is female, the two speech checks will not show up, even after the quest has been completed. Renting a room is not required prior to sleeping with Sarah. The game will simply recognize that the quest has been completed and the option to sleep with her will be automatic. * Several dialogue options (one requiring a Speech check) will humorously indicate Sarah's sensual enjoyment of leather suits. Bugs * The player character will gain the same amount of Strip fame each time they turn in vault suits, regardless of how many vault suits are turned in at once. * Sarah will sometimes use a deeper female voice upon greeting you or after finishing a trade. * Sarah will sometimes take Vault 34 suits, but won't accept Vault 22 suits. * If the player character leaves the vault after giving Sarah the 30 jumpsuits and she agrees to sleep with the player character, without first having sex with Sarah, she will remain in the gift shop and it becomes impossible to interact with her. * Suits held by the Courier are counted twice: once upon entering the gift shop, and a second time when first speaking to Sarah. However, some of Sarah's greetings do not do this second count, making it possible for the Courier to arrive with a large number of vault suits and/or Boomer outfits, drop or transfer all of the clothing, then engage Sarah in conversation and redeem the reward without actually turning in any clothing. Because only specific greetings are affected, this is only possible if the player character has not turned in more than 30 suits total, including "phantom" suits turned in via this bug but not including any Boomer outfits. ** The specific greetings affected are the greeting that starts with, "Well, well! If it isn't the Vault explorer..." which occurs after giving her between 10 an 30 suits total, as well as the "Behave..." greeting which only is seen if you have turned in less than 10 suits total and have angered Sarah in conversation. * The above bug also works in the opposite direction: if the player character takes vault suits from a companion's inventory after arriving at Vault 21, the additional suits will not be counted towards the total turned in. However, the additional suits will not be removed from the player character's inventory either. Leaving the gift shop and then returning will allow the player character to turn in the remaining vault suits. ** Note that the player character must only leave the gift shop rather than Vault 21 entirely, as the two triggers which recount the Courier's vault jumpsuits are placed in front of either entrance to the gift shop. Simply walking partway down the stairs and then back up again will recount the number of vault suits the player character is carrying. * With Veronica as a companion, Sarah will come to the room to have sex but then leave before and the player character will be stuck. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests de:Steht dir, Sarah es:Te sienta muy bien, Sarah ru:Снаряжение из Убежища uk:Спорядження зі Сховища